


Where's Dewey?

by Shadowbeast123



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowbeast123/pseuds/Shadowbeast123
Summary: When the triplets are separated from the group on another adventure, and Dewey falls over a ledge. It's up to his brothers to get him back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

"Nice going you idiot," Huey said out loud to himself as he searched for Dewey. "You turn your back for five seconds and already you have to find Dewey and Louie because they wandered off."

"Give me the flashlight, Dewey!" Louie shouted from a distance.

"No way! It's not my fault you dropped yours over the edge!" Dewey shouted, as he and Louie wrestled for the flashlight.

"Guys, come on. Knock it off," Huey said, pulling his younger brothers apart. "We have to get back before they find out we're gone."

"He started it," the blue and green clothed ducks said in unison; making their red wearing brother sigh, and pull out a spare flashlight.

"Rule number one of being a Junior Woodchuck," he said. "Always be prepared."

"Thanks Huey," Louie said, taking the flashlight, as Dewey looked over the ledge and whistled.

"That's a pretty steep drop," he said. "I can't even see Louie's other flashlight."

"Whatever," Huey said. "Let's go. We only got at least five more seconds before they realize we're go-"

"Huey, watch out!" Louie shouted, pulling his older brother out of the way of a flame trap that was in the doorway. The flames causing all three ducks to jump back, and Dewey to lose his footing on the ledge.

"AH!"

"Dewey!" the red and green ducks shouted, grabbing for their brother as he fell into the abyss below them.

"Dewey!" Huey shouted, watching in horror as his brother fell into nothing but darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

"DEWEY!" Louie called, hoping to get a response from his brother. "DEWEY! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?"

"We have to go down and get him," Huey said.

"No," Louie said. "No, we don't know what's down there. We have to go back and find uncle Donald and uncle Scrooge. They'll know what to do."

"Louie, we don't know where they are. If we go to find them, Dewey could die," Huey said to his youngest brother.

"How do you expect to get down there?" Louie asked, making Huey pick up the flashlight Dewey had dropped and shine it around.

"Uh...uh...There! A ladder!"

"Or what used to be left of a bridge," Louie said, shining his flashlight on Huey's 'ladder', which was on the other side of the abyss.

"Ugh, fine. You go get uncle Donald. I'm going to find a way down and look for Dewey," he said.

"Fine," Louie said. "Watch for traps."

"You too," Huey said before he pulled a rope out of his bag.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

"Where's a Junior Woodchuck scout when you need one," Dewey grumbled, holding his arm.

While he was not kidding about the steep drop, the ground sure seemed to come up fast. And right now, Dewey knew he had broken his wrist pretty badly, and busted open his head.

Getting up from the ground, Dewey felt a sharp pain go up his leg from his knee, and fell again. Groping around for Louie's flashlight in the pitch darkness, and what he knew was a skull under his fingers before finally finding it, and turning it on. But it didn't do much good, because all he could see was darkness.

Dragging himself along the ground to try and find something to pull himself up on, Dewey felt something brush against his leg, and jumped. Shining the flashlight at his foot and catching the tail end of a snake slithering away.

"Don't panic, Dewey. Everything's going to be fine," he said, pulling himself along the ground. "Uncle Donald will realize you're gone and find you. You're going to be just fine."

Hearing something growl in the darkness, Dewey gripped his flashlight a little tighter, and finally managed to huddle himself against a wall of the cave he was in.

"I sure hope it's soon."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh man, Dewey was not kidding about this drop," Huey said, holding onto his rope for dear life because he ran out of rope. "Now what do I do?"

Shining his flashlight down into the darkness below him, he looked above him to see if Louie had come back yet before he yelled for Dewey. Still getting no response from his brother while he waited for Louie, and their uncles to arrive.

"Dewey?!" he shouted. "If you can hear me, you have to say something!"

"Huey! What are you doing down there?" Webby called from above him.

Oh thank god.

"Webby," he called, looking up at the female duck of the group, and his great uncle. "Dewey fell off the ledge. I'm trying to get to him."

"Where's Louie?"

"Finding uncle Donald," he said.

"Alright, get back up here before you end up joining him," Scrooge said, pulling his great nephew back up. "I know a different way down."

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

"Where did that old geezer walk off to now?" Donald grumbled under his breath as he searched for his uncle. "I don't know where anyone is in this place."

"Uncle Donald!" Louie called, running up to his uncle, and doubling over with his hand on his knees to catch his breath.

"Louie, what are you doing here? And where are your brothers?"

"Dewey's...hurt," he panted, catching his breath.

"WHAT!?"

"We were on our way back, and he fell off a ledge. Huey's trying to get to him now."

"I knew this would happen," Donald grumbled under his breath. "Come on, let's go get him."

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

"Come on, it shouldn't take them this long to find me," Dewey grumbled to himself, as he waited for either Scrooge or Donald to show up.

Hearing a snake slither past him again, he tried standing up again, and this time felt his way along the wall while he limped. His flashlight catching on a blood red jewel on a pedestal.

"Huh. Maybe Scrooge can use this in his treasure room," he said, taking the jewel with his good hand, and feeling the ground start to rumble under his feet. The familiar sound of rushing water flooding his ears as he looked behind him. "Oh no"


End file.
